Only You
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Setelah 3 tahun menunggu, akhirnya Sakura Haruno memutuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke Uchiha. Namun sepertinya, garis takdir Sakura tidak mengizinkannya untuk melupakan pemuda Uchiha itu./For SasuSaku Fan Day/


**Only You**

**Diclamer:Sampai kapan pun Naruto tetap bukan milik saya**

**Pair:SasuSaku**

**Rate:T**

**WARNING: Fict ini mengandung zat-zat kimia yang berbahaya di antaranya OOC,Gajelism,Typo(s),EYD ancur, ide pasaran, alur [memang] cepat, pendeskripsian kurang, fict ini di penuhi dengan flashback dan fict ini di ceritakan dengan waktu yang lompat-lompat kaya kelinci(?) and so on.**

**Sasuke Uchiha24 th**

**Sakura Haruno23 th**

**Fiksi ini saya ciptakan untuk menyambut hari SasuSaku Fan day**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

_**Oneshoot** Fiction_

_._

_._

Seorang gadis beriris emerald kini tengah duduk menikmati dinginnya udara malam di taman yang terletak di pusat Kota Konohagakure. Terkadang ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menggoyangkan kedua kakinya.

'Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, tetapi kau tidak pernah kembali untuk menemuiku,' batin gadis Haruno itu tersenyum sedih.

'Mungkin, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk melupakannya'. Masih segar di ingatan Sakura hari di mana ia dan kekasihnya berpisah. Gadis itu pun mulai menerawang jauh menatap langit, seakan langit turut menyimpan kejadian pahit yang menimpanya 3 tahun silam itu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura," tutur pemuda bermata onyx itu seraya memeluk gadis yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu kini hanya bisa menahan tangisnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa satu bulan yang akan datang Sasuke," ujar gadis Haruno itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa satu bulan lagi Sakura,"

"Sebentar lagi pesawatmu akan lepas landas. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, Sasuke" tutur Sakura lirih seraya melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sakura. Aku—"

"—mencintaimu" potong Sakura berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam menatap sedih paras muka kekasihnya yang kini tampak kusut.

"Cepat pergi," gumam Sakura mendorong punggung Sasuke pelan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bandara. Ya, kalimat itu adalah—

—_kalimat _**_terakhirnya_**

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

Mengingat kejadian itu hanya membuat luka lama Sakura kembali menganga lebar. Itu sebabnya, gadis berambut sepinggang itu memutuskan untuk melupakannya malam hari ini. Namun, ia akui, melupakan seseorang itu memang sangat berat. Tanpa Sakura sadari, butir-butir air mata sudah mulai keluar dari sudut mata emeraldnya.

'Kau bohong padaku. Kau bilang satu bulan, tapi ini sudah 3 tahun, dan kau tidak pernah menemuiku!' gumam Sakura lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

'Kami-_sama_, untuk malam ini saja, biarkan aku mengingat dirinya—"

"—untuk yang terakhir kali" pinta Sakura memejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya.

**-Natchii's Present-**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Forehead_! Ayo cepatlah sedikit! Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan tiba di Konoha!" seru gadis berambut pirang terang—Ino Yamanaka— bersemangat.

Sakura yang saat itu masih sibuk menyisir rambutnya hanya bisa memutar kedua manik emeraldnya "_Pig_, sebenarnya kekasihnya Sasuke itu kau atau aku sih?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja suatu saat Sasuke akan berpaling kepadaku" gurau Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap sahabat kecilnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hanya bercanda, _Forehead_!" tutur Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seakan ia adalah tersangka dan Sakura adalah polisi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Ayo pergi," ucap gadis Haruno itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

**-Only You-**

"_Forehead_," gumam Ino seraya memegangi bahu Sakura. Sebagai jawaban,Sakura hanya menoleh ke arah Ino dengan salah satu alis terangkat .

Ino memandangi kedua manik milik sahabatnya itu.

"Apa benar Sasuke pulang hari ini?"

Gadis Haruno itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku yakin _Pig_, hari ini tepat sebulan kepergian Sasuke. Dan ia berkata bahwa ia akan menemuiku sebulan lagi," jelas Sakura lirih.

Ino hanya bisa memandang muka sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Tapi Sakura, kita sudah menunggunya 2 jam tapi sosok Uchiha itu tidak muncul-muncul sampai sekarang,"

"5 menit lagi, Ino. Setelah itu, kita pulang." Tutur Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Ino pun setuju

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu 5 menit lagi," gumam Ino dengan raut muka berpikir.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"_Cinta itu memang seperti coklat yang manis pada awalnya—_

—_dan _**_pahit_**_ pada akhirnya"_

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi ketika ia mengingat kenyataan pahit itu. Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa "Uchiha Sasuke tidak menepati janjinya"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu." Tutur Sakura berulang-ulang seraya menghapus butiran air matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersenyum simpul mengingat satu kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Enak?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lumayan," komentar Sasuke singkat. "Besok buatkan aku nasi goreng ekstra tomat lagi ya, Sakura."

"Eh?" Mendengar permintaan Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"Besok, buatkan aku nasi goreng ekstra tomat lagi ya, Sakura." Tutur Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya sama persis seperti sebelumnya.

"Baik!" jawab Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, di wajah Sasuke terukir sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Sekarang suapi aku!" perintah Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Enak saja main perintah!' batin Sakura kesal. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide nakal di pikiran Sakura. Lalu, Sakura tersenyum. Jujur saja, itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Hanya saja, karena ego-nya yang terlalu tinggi, ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Ayo buka mulutnya. Aaaaa," Sakura menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulut Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke mengunyah nasi-nya, Sakura sudah siap dengan sesendok nasi gorengnya lalu tanpa menghiraukan ucapan serta tatapan Sasuke, gadis beriris emerald itu langsung menyuapkan lagi sesendok nasi goreng ke mulut Sasuke, dan begitu seterusnya sampai mulut Sasuke kepenuhan.

"Haha, rasakan itu! Makanya, jangan suka memerintah orang!" seru Sakura tersenyum kemenangan sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**-Only You-**

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

'Sudah cukup aku mengingatnya. Aku harus melupakannya' tekad gadis Haruno itu dalam hati.

Sakura menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Bintang-bintang itu berkelap-kelip seakan menghibur Sakura. Puas melihat langit malam, Sakura pun mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling taman yang di penuhi pohon-pohon yang rindang. Saat itu, matanya menatap sosok perempuan yang tengah berlari menuju arahnya.

"_FOREHEAD_!" ucap perempuan itu yang tidak lain adalah Ino Yamanaka.

"Ada apa _Pig_?" Tanya Sakura seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa _Forehead_?" Ino langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. "Kau memikirkan dia lagi ya?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu," gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menarik tangan Sakura, memaksa gadis Haruno itu untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

"_Pig_, masih jauh ya? Aku capek," keluh Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Bersabarlah _Forehead_," tutur Ino sekilas menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita sudah sampai Sakura," tutur Ino tersenyum.

"Sekarang pergilah. Temui pangeranmu!" lanjut Ino mendorong pelan punggung Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan Ino. 'Pangeran?'

"Hei _Pig_, kau sedang tidak berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan Naruto atau Lee lagi kan? Tukas Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Oh, tidak. Untuk kali ini aku tidak menjodohkanmu dengan mereka Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Ino seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lalu—"

Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya di karenakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Badan Sakura tiba-tiba kaku. Gadis berambut merah muda ini sangat mengenal aroma ini. Aroma ini, aroma ini milik—

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Sakura-_hime_." Tutur suara itu seraya memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

—_Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya Forehead, Sasuke" kata Ino meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau," desis Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku waktu itu hah? KENAPA?" sembur Sakura tertahan.

Diam. Pemuda onyx itu memilih untuk diam, membiarkan gadisnya mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya selama ini. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak peduli lagi kepadaku hah? Ke mana saja kau selama 3 tahun terakhir ini? Dan kenapa kau muncul sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa," tutur Sakura lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Apakah kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku Sasuke? Ah, atau kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain di luar sana? Haha." Lanjut Sakura tertawa sedih lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Siapa bilang aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain? Sampai saat ini kekasihku masih tetap dirimu, Sakura Haruno" tukas Sasuke buka suara. Tangan kanannya kini sibuk mengelus punggung Sakura berharap kekasihnya itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan sebut aku sebagai kekasihmu lagi, Uchiha. Hubungan kita telah berakhir 3 tahun yang lalu" ucap Sakura seraya menepis tangan Sasuke.

Melihat tingkah Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Baiklah, ini memang salahnya. Salahnya karena tidak memberi kabar kepada Sakura bahwa ia tidak jadi pulang ke Konoha sesuai dengan janjinya.

"Baiklah Sakura. Akan kujelaskan kenapa aku tidak pulang ke Konoha 3 tahun silam itu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangi penjelasanku," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Sebelum memulai kisahnya, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil napas terlebih dahulu.

"Begini Sakura. Waktu itu, aku sebenarnya sudah bersiap-siap memasuki pesawat. Tetapi, saat itu tiba-tiba ponselku berdering pertanda ada yang menelepon. Ternyata yang menelepon saat itu adalah ayahku. Ayahku mengatakan bahwa ibuku masuk rumah sakit karena di tabrak oleh mobil." Jelas Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun segera berlari mencari taksi dan menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ayah mengatakan padaku bahwa ibu mengalami luka parah. Dan saat itu juga, aku langsung mencari dokter terbaik yang ada di London. Dokter itu berkata, ibuku bisa selamat asal ia di rawat. Aku dan ayah pun menyetujuinya. Kami kira ibu hanya perlu di rawat selama beberapa minggu. Namun, di luar dugaan, dokter memperkirakan ibu baru akan sembuh total jika ibu di tangani secara intensif selama lebih kurang 3 tahun. Maka dari itulah aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, luka yang ada di hati Sakura perlahan-lahan terobati. Terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu pelan.

"Itu karena Ino memintaku untuk tidak menghubungimu Sakura," jawab Sasuke seraya menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Hah? Jadi selama ini kau dan Ino berkomunikasi?" gumam Sakura membelalakan matanya. Terkejut.

"Hn," pemuda berambut ala ayam itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia bilang padaku lebih baik aku tidak usah menghubungimu. Katanya, ia mau mengerjaimu dengan menjodohkanmu dengan laki-laki yang konyol." Jelas Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mendengar itu, aura Sakura langsung berubah.

"Ck, awas saja kau pig! Teganya kau padaku!" batin Sakura menahan emosi.

"Jangan marah padanya. Ia peduli padamu, Sakura. Juga peduli pada hubungan kita. Dia hanya sedikit jahil saja. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku lupa memberi tahunya bahwa aku tidak bisa datang menemuimu 3 tahun silam? Malamnya ia langung meneleponku lalu membentakku mentah-mentah sampai-sampai aku di vonis oleh dokter akan tuli haha," gurau Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ck, tetap saja. Dia sudah membuatku menderita, kau tahu? Gara-gara dia, hampir setiap hari Lee menggodaku. Demi para tomat, itu sangat menjengkelkan!" keluh Sakura cemberut. Sasuke hanya merespon keluhan Sakura itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?" gadis bermata emerald itu masih cemberut.

"Apakah kau sudah memaafkan aku?" Tanya Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

"Kurasa, aku tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk membencimu, Sasuke. Maafkan aku yang telah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan," tutur Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tuduhanmu itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau pikul selama 3 tahun ini." Kata pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Yang terpenting, jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi," balas Sakura tersenyum. Ya, kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Apa lagi Sasuke? Jangan ucapkan maaf lagi, jika kau ucapkan aku tidak akan memaafkan—"

"Aku mencintaimu." Potong Sasuke.

"—mu"

Hening sesaat. Kelihatannya Sakura masih berusaha mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke" balas Sakura lirih. Terlihat ada semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh

"Hei masih sepasang kekasih kan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Satu lagi, satu lagi!"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak menyukai gadis-gadis di London? Setahuku gadis-gadis di sana cantik-cantik lho," komentar Sakura polos.

"Hn, lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh. Sekarang aku tanya ya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpaling ke laki-laki lain selama aku pergi?" tutur Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Jawabannya mudah saja. Itu karena laki-laki yang di jodohkan Ino padaku semuanya aneh-aneh!" jawab Sakura dengan polosnya. Jujur saja, Jawaban Sakura tadi sempat membuat Sasuke kelepasan ingin tertawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura menatap manik mata Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh penasaran.

"Aku? Jujur saja, gadis-gadis di London memang cantik. Tetapi aku tidak tertarik pada mereka. Karena—"

"Karena?" tutur Sakura mengulang kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Karena sudah takdirku untuk mencintaimu, Sakura-_hime_," kata Sasuke di sertai dengan senyuman tipis nan tulus. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Bisa di tebak bahwa wajah Sakura kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Dan juga—"

"—jika aku berpaling darimu, pasti sekarang yang kau lihat kuburanku Sakura, bukan diriku. Karena pastinya sahabatmu itu akan mengejarku sampai ke ujung dunia, dan jika ia mendapatkanku ia pasti akan membunuhku." Jelas Sasuke dengan air muka ketakutan yang di buat-buat, membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku serius lho, Sakura" gumam Sasuke seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu membentuk huruf 'V'

"Iyaiya. Aku tahu kau serius" tutur Sakura di sela-sela tawanya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu ceria lagi, _hime_." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Dan senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan Uchiha" balas Sakura berbisik.

"_Namun, coklat yang manis dan pahit itu adalah symbol dari cinta yang_—

—tak terlupakan"

"Aku turut bahagia atas kebahagiaanmu sekarang, sahabatku" gumam Ino yang sedari tadi melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dari jauh tersenyum.

"Dan jika suatu hari aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menggapai cintaku, tolong bantu aku ya," pinta Ino yang tentunya tidak bisa di dengar oleh Sakura sambil menatap langit malam.

_Tidak usah kau pinta pun Sakura pasti akan membantumu, Ino. __**Benarkan readers?**_

_**-The End-**_

Hah. Akhirnya selesai juga nih fiksi!#napas lega.

Kalian tau ga? Untuk buat fiksi ini aja aku sampe 3 kali ngulang ckck trus karena waktunya makin mepet akhirnya mau tak mau aku kerjain ulang ni fiksi dari awal selama satu hari!huhu#author curcol

**Review** please.. dan tolong jangan **flame** yaa. Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik ;))#kedip mata.

Tolong **Review and critic**-nya please.. author butuh banget semuanya terutama reviewnya coz author mulai kena penyakit malas buat ngelanjutin fict **Between Hope and Destiny **huhu. Ini aja di buat biar ada selingannya #curcol lagi

Dan mohon maaf ya kalau author ada lupa kasih italic u,u kali ini author sedang berusaha buat usaha sendiri tanpa bantuan editor. Jadi maaf ya kalau banyak typos huhuhu#bungkukin badan

Sekian dari author. Semoga ceritanya bisa di terima ehehe. Dan mohon maaf kalau aku updatenya kecepatan huhu takutnya ntar ga bisa online pas tanggal 20 Feb. and HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY!:))

**Salam sayang,**

**Natchii**


End file.
